


Build Me Up, Buttercup (Don't Break My Heart)

by ohbullship



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohbullship/pseuds/ohbullship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t even sound convincing. I’m not cleaning the bathrooms and you know how I feel about vacuuming.” And its right then when he has to bite his tongue not to just blurt out the question right there. She’s so fucking lazy and Niall hates vacuuming just as much and he doesn’t know the first thing about cleaning a bathroom and the first thought he has shouldn’t be marry me. But it is. Maybe that’s not as big of an issue as he thinks it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Build Me Up, Buttercup (Don't Break My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my lauren  
> niall loves you very much a lot  
> happy valentines day   
> it's been an orange  
> your jokes suck

            It’s stupid. He’s had the ring for two months. He bought it just before Christmas, had the whole thing planned out and everything. He was going to hang it in the mistletoes Lauren always hung around the flat so that when she’d go to point it out to him, she would notice the ring and go to look back at Niall with her eyebrows furrowed in the most adorable way, and he’d already be on one knee. It was pretty clever if you ask Niall. But the ring kept falling when he tried to put it up there and he was afraid Rusty—their stupid puggle that Lauren pretends she hates but actually is more fond of than she is Niall—would eat it and then before he could come up with another way to get it to stay, she was coming home and they were putting up the tree and then it was Christmas and they were flying all over the goddamn world to see people and it was too late.

            Niall opens the small, velvet box that he’s had hidden in the base of one of his guitars since they left for Chicago the night before Christmas. It’s a miracle he hasn’t asked her yet. That it didn’t just slip out. He thinks about it at least three times every single day. Finds himself daydreaming or thinking about where they can go on their honeymoon (Lauren talked about wanting to go to Venice a couple weeks ago and he spent the whole night looking up tourist attractions).

            There are only a couple days until Valentine’s Day and he’s been a nervous wreck since he was reminded of how close it really is. Because he knows he has to do it now. He doesn’t feel pressured at all. They’ve been together for two years now and have lived together for a year and a half.

            When Lauren had moved in, they had just started dating. They were still in that uncomfortable state of “how I act around my friends” and “how I act around _them_ ”. It was hard, though. What with Niall flying off every other week to do some publicity thing or attend events or interviews or recording sessions. And they hardly ever saw each other when he was home and he missed his little munchkin like crazy so it just kind of happened. She’d been in a hurry to get back to her and Rachel’s place early in the morning and had tried her hardest not to wake him up but she tripped over _everything_.  And he’d woken up to a half dressed Lauren trying to put his t-shirt on in the dark—inside out and backwards—and he just spit it out because he didn’t want her to leave. And for some unbelievably stupid (great) reason, she agreed. It took her forever to just let go and be her complete self around him but that all sort of worked itself out when she accompanied them on tour.

            Everyone just knows. They know that it’s in their future. And he’s not really afraid of her saying no. Because Lauren is just as spontaneous and ready for the next step as he is and that one day she was talking about what she wanted to name their kids. But it’s just. What if she does say no? Because it has only been two years and it’s still difficult for them to go out in public and Niall can’t even go to the store without it taking over an hour because he’s stopped by people. So, it’s still a possibility.

            “Niall, are you actually telling me that you think Lauren will say no?” And of course Louis has to use that ridiculous tone with him.

            “I’m not saying she _will_ , I’m just saying that she _could_.” Louis scoffs and throws a packet of sugar at him.

            “Are we talking about the same girl?” Louis rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his tea and he just looks so fucking British with his tea and scones, it’s almost laughable. “Lauren the one with the curly brown hair that literally woke me up one night because you locked the bathroom door and she was afraid you were going to dump her because you never lock the bathroom door because usually you want her to come in and sing or fuck or whatever it is you two do?” Niall wants to say that sometimes she sits on the counter and sings or talks to him while he showers and sometimes she blows him while he washes his hair but what comes out is just a big fat

             “I don’t know.” He turns to face Rachel who has been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the whole conversation. Probably because it’s been killing her for over a month that she can’t tell her cousin that she’s going to be proposed to. “What do you think?”

            “You know what I think.” And it’s true. He does know what she thinks. He probably knows what Lauren would think. But it’s just a lot of maybes and he wants it to be yes yes yes.

            “The two of you are no help.”

            “Well fuck off and talk to someone else, then.” And he can’t do that. Because Zayn’s usually good at keeping secrets but not when it comes to Lauren. He has some sort of soft spot for her and her pouty face (Niall can relate). And Harry’s a terrible liar. And he’s already chatted Liam’s ear off and asked for advice and ideas and anything he could and eventually Liam just said he didn’t know and that he had to go even though they ordered a pizza and it wasn’t even there yet. And nobody really knows Lauren as well as Rachel. Not even Niall himself probably. It only bothers him a little.

            He finishes up lunch with Rachel and Louis because they’re not being of any help and they keep kissing and he wants to have enough time to nap before Lauren gets home from work. She just works at the library to keep her occupied for when Niall’s off doing “important international pop sensation things” as Lauren had dubbed it. But it sucks when he’s home because there’s nothing to do.

            So he gets home and even straightens up the flat. Not really, though. He mostly just starts the dish washer and does a load of towels in the washer and then he’s lounging on their too large of a couch leather couch watching some episode of Criminal Minds that Lauren recorded. Her and Rachel watch the show every week and kick him and Louis out because they talk too much and don’t know what’s going on. Also, the one day they let them stay Louis said something about Reed’s hair and that was the end of that.

            Lauren gets home just after five and he hasn’t managed to fall asleep yet but that’s okay because she looks positively adorable in his jumper and jeans. The simple things in life, right? He jumps off the couch before she walks into the living room so it doesn’t look like he’s just been laying there all day but she just gives him a smirk—arms crossed and lips quivering so she doesn’t laugh.

            “Is that all you did today then?” She says after a few seconds. Niall looks like a deer caught in headlights.

            “Um.” He breathes out. He knows she’s only kidding but quite frankly, the look she’s giving him is terrifying. “No?” He tries.

            “You don’t even sound convincing. I’m not cleaning the bathrooms and you know how I feel about vacuuming.” And its right then when he has to bite his tongue not to just blurt out the question right there. She’s so fucking lazy and Niall hates vacuuming just as much and he doesn’t know the first thing about cleaning a bathroom and the first thought he has shouldn’t be _marry me_. But it is. Maybe that’s not as big of an issue as he thinks it is.

            He makes his way over to her and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close to him. Their lips meet briefly and it’s not enough but it’s sweet and welcoming and Niall wouldn’t mind spending the rest of his life this way.

            “You look really cute today.” He gives her a toothy grin to which she smiles at and pokes his cheek.

            “Are you flirting with me?”

            “I quite like librarians.” He says as his thumbs push down onto her hips. “I think they’re sexy.” His voice is quieter now, softer as if not to disturb anything or anyone.

            “Don’t let your girlfriend hear you talking like that.” She teases.

            “What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” There was a point in their relationship where a comment like that would hurt someone’s feelings but now Lauren’s just smiling up at him with tinted cheeks. “For instance,” he says as he tucks her hair behind her ear and his mouth finds its way there, “she doesn’t need to know about how I think of bending you over like you are at work, putting books back on the shelves.”

            Lauren’s breathing hitches when his lips nibble at her earlobe but he knows her and it’s going to take a lot more than that for her to break. They’re silent for a few minutes, nothing but the sound of heavy breathing and wet kisses. Niall’s mouth is moving down and sucking love bites into her neck. “I didn’t even get a good wank in today because you rushed me out of the shower.” She laughs at him and her hands twirl the hair on the back of his neck that she’s been asking him to get cut. “Didn’t even have time for a quickie in the shower. It’s a shame, that.” He whispers as his hands find their way to her bum.

            “You’ve been worked up all day, then?” She whispers back. Her lips are dark red from kissing and she has a blush from her neck up. Niall wants her.

            “M’always worked up when it comes to you, babe.” He says as he grabs the backs of her thighs and lifts her up. Like clockwork her legs wrap around her waist—he can feel his cock hardening through his joggers and he bucks his hips once so she can feel it too.

            “Bedroom.” She mutters into his neck before she’s kissing it again.

            “Eager.” He teases but he’s already on his way to the hallway. He navigates the two of them through the house with ease, having done this a million times before in many different states. He’s been drunk, high, tired, too turned on to move, but he can always carry his girl into the bedroom—unless he decides to take her on the table or the couch or really anywhere because this is their flat and they can, dammit.

            “Shut up.” She says once he’s got her laid out on the bed. He hasn’t even said anything and he’s not sure if she’s talking about his comment before or the smirk on his face as he pulls her jeans down. He just responds with the only thing he knows for certain,

            “I love you.” She laughs as she pulls the sweater over her head and throws it on the floor. He takes a moment to stare at her in just her black bra and underwear and then he’s on top of her—still fully clothed and half hard. Her hands peel his shirt off from the bottom and their lips part for less than a second. He licks into her mouth. He lets his hands travel to her waist as hers slide into his sweats. He licks her top teeth and sucks on her bottom lips until she’s whimpering for more. Her small hands are palming at him through his briefs.

            Everything in the world slows down. He could do this for ages. Perfectly content with second base because it’s Lauren and, _God_ , anything is good with her. She doesn’t seem as content, though.

            “Niall, I need you.” She mutters into his chest and that’s enough persuasion for him. His hands move up her back and unclasp her bra and he tosses it to the side with the rest of the discarded clothing.

            “You’re so fucking beautiful.” He stares at her breasts before he’s massaging one and sucking on the other. There’s a dark bruise left in the center crevice between them. He looks at it and kisses it soothingly before licking a strip all the way down the waistband of her underwear.

            He pulls them down quickly and his hand cups over her. He runs his finger up her slit once; reveling in how wet she is for him. Because even after all this time he can’t believe the effect he has on her is as strong as the effect she has on him. His cock is completely solid now, waiting for some type of release but it’ll have to wait. He slides a finger in and nearly moans himself as Lauren writhes on the bed trying to thrust up against him. “You like that, baby? Like my fingers?” He grunts as he adds another. When she begins to clench around him he removes his hand and allows himself a few seconds to revel at how wrecked she looks before he’s replacing his fingers with his tongue and she’s pushing down against his face.

            It’s an odd thing to notice, but when she’s just about to come and he pulls away, he notices that it’s still daylight out and there’s something about the way the sun is shining through the crack where the curtain ends and hitting her face makes her look even more beautiful. “You’re so worked up, love. Calm down.”

            Niall’s only been with Lauren for two years. And she’s only been with him. But it’s never really boring in bed. He knows when she’s close. He knows her body. He can tell what she wants by her pitch.

            “Wanna ride you.” She breathes against his lips. He flips himself on his back and kicks his pants off, losing them with the rest of the clothing. He’d never admit it to Lauren because he likes being dominant, likes protecting her and making her squirm, but he loves when she rides him. Loves when she takes control.

            She sits back on his thighs and strokes his cock teasingly a few times before kissing just the head of it. He grunts out in pleasure and aggravation because she looks so pretty sitting there with his dick in hand and it’s really not fair that she’s not doing anything. “Mm,want you to ride me, baby, love seeing you bounce on my cock.” He can feel her heartbeat escalate from where he’s lying on the bed and before he knows what’s happening, she’s easing herself down on him. She makes it halfway and Niall feels sweet relief until she comes off of it and he groans. But then she’s sliding down three quarters of the way and she’s so tight. He gives her time to adjust to his full size before he pushes up further into her.

            “Fuck!” She yelps. She fucks down into him, their hips meeting in the middle, and she lets out a stream of moans.

            “You’re so gorgeous riding my cock, fuck.” He whines as she bucks down. He’s hitting her spot every time and it won’t be long from now. When she clenches her eyes shut he flips them so he’s on top of her and fucking down into her. Her wails get louder and she moans endlessly as she comes. He finishes off his orgasm before he’s coming too and collapsing next to her.

            “Jesus.” She sighs after her breathing has gone mostly back to normal.

            “It’s just Niall, but,” And then he’s got a face full of pillow and a giggling girl wrapped into his side. And he’s just really happy like this.

            “You’re such a dork.”

            It’s only six o’clock but he’s too tired to get up. Lauren doesn’t seem to have any complaint as the two of them lie in bed and talk about things. And it’s weird to think that even after two years, they haven’t run out of things to say to each other. That might have something to do with the fact that neither of them ever shut up, but who really knows how the universe and love works.

            “I don’t know what you’re talking about, my jokes are always funny.” Lauren says and Niall rolls his eyes.

            “Your jokes are never funny.” And they’re not but he still laughs. Whether it’s just to be nice or because he loves her or because they’re so dumb that they’re actually funny, he does not know. It’s probably D all of the above, if he had to guess.

            “Oh really?” He just nods and pulls her closer to him and she stops drawing circles on his arm to look up at him with the most serious expression one can have when they say “Knock knock.”

            “Who’s there?” He’s only playing along but he has to bite back his smile.

            “Howard.”

            “Howard who?”

            “Howard you like a big kiss?” And he doesn’t even have time to pretend that he wasn’t about to laugh because her lips are on his and he’s laughing against them and she’s so beautiful.

            “You’re a disgusting, cheesy sap.” He mutters into her hair.

            “And you’re not?” she questions. He knows she’s right. He doesn’t even care enough to fight her on it.

            “No I am.” He takes her chin in his hand and kisses her nose. “I am because I like the way your nose crinkles when you laugh. And I love the color of your eyes. And you don’t give bad blowjobs. And you make really good cookies.”

            “So what you’re getting at is that I’m the best thing that’s ever happened to you?” And if it were anyone else, Niall might make a joke. But it’s Lauren and it’s probably definitely kinda a lot true. And he doesn’t even care if that makes sense.

            “Yes. And I was wondering. I was wondering if.” He can just do it here. He knows Lauren’s not looking for a whole big thing. Maybe she likes traditional but maybe she wants her own thing, he doesn’t know. It’s only four words, it can’t be that hard.

            “Wondering if…” She repeats and he just laughs and kisses her forehead.

            “You’d be my valentine.” Fuck. That’s not the right four words. “It is tomorrow you know.”

            “I don’t know. I have a lot of gentlemen callers.” She says as she kisses the corner of his mouth.

            “Oh. Well I’ll let you make up your mind then but you let them know that I will beat them up or pay them off. You’re mine.”

            “Good.”

            And they fall asleep like that. Making fun of each other. It can’t be passed eight and neither of them had dinner because they didn’t want to get up and also neither of them can cook and Rachel and Louis would probably get mad if they ate their leftovers again so they opt to just stay in bed.

            And Niall’s having a very nice dream. It feels like he’s just replaying last night in his mind except they’re on a beach under the moon and god dammit when did he turn in to such a fucking sap? It’s all Lauren’s fault, really. She’s the only one that can be blamed. But then he’s slowly waking up from the dream and he’s about ready to curse the entire world from waking him, which is until he notices Lauren’s face between his legs.

            She smiles up at him thought her eyelashes as her hand wraps around the base of his cock and her mouth moves closer to the head achingly slow.

            “Good morning, sunshine. Happy Valentine’s Day.” She says against his dick and he really can’t believe this is happening.

            He’s already hard from his dream. She slowly strokes him up and down. It’s lazy and tired and perfect. Her mouth wraps around the head and she makes obscene popping noises as she sucks. He slowly pushes his way down her throat and she takes him as far as she can without gagging and it’s probably the best blowjob he’s ever received. And then he’s coming straight down her throat and she just takes it and licks up the rest before crawling up into his arms.

            And he just wonders how he got so lucky as to have a girl as beautiful and wonderful as Lauren Doyle. Lauren with the curly brown hair and green eyes. Lauren that wakes him up with blowjobs and never expects too much from him. Lauren who can’t cook and doesn’t care that Niall can’t either. Lauren with the puns and the jokes. Lauren _his_ Lauren. And he just really loves her.

            “Marry me?” And it’s not really poetic or romantic or anything but it’s Friday morning and he’s got the most beautiful girl in the entire world in his arms and nothing has ever felt more right. But of course Lauren has to ruin his ten seconds of courage by saying,

            “What?” He’s really not sure if she just didn’t hear him because he’s fairly certain she was talking when he spit it out or if she’s just giving him a hard time. So he takes a deep breath and looks her in the eyes when he says it this time.

            “Will you, like, marry me? I know it’s only been two years but that’s enough time for me to know that every day with you is the best day and every day without you is the most boring and it’s enough for me to know that I never want to spend mornings with anyone else and just. Will you marry me, Lauren Rose?” She’s nodding but he needs her to say the word or else it’s not real so he just waits and eventually she says,

            “Yeah, I’ll, like, marry you.” And she’s mocking him but it’s the best joke she’s ever made and he’ll laugh at it for the rest of his life, probably. And Niall’s never been so happy.

            They sort of spend the rest of the morning going for rounds two and three and then they take a shower and eat cereal in bed and finally when they’re cuddling again and she finally has that stupid ring on her finger it hits Niall that he’s engaged.

            “So you’re like my misses now.” He says as he plants a kiss to her lips.

            “I guess so.” She mumbles. He can tell she’s getting sleepy. When she falls asleep he’ll go get them some sort of lunch and probably some roses and maybe a balloon that says something like “thanks for wanting to waste your life with me” on it. “We’re going to need to come up with a better engagement story, though. I don’t think that you engaged to me because I gave you the best head of your life will fly with my parents.” Niall laughs—cackles—at that and kisses her again.

            “Yeah we’ll tell them that I flew you off to Paris and we had a romantic dinner.”

            “And there were lots of flowers.” She adds.

            “Right, and the stars were out and we were under the Eiffel Tower.”

            “Mhm, and you couldn’t resist my jokes.”

            “Yeah that’s it.” he means for it to sound like he’s mocking her but really it’s just fond.

            “And then you got down on one knee.”

            “Like the proper gentlemen and told you that you were the only one for me and it would be an honor.”

            “Do you think it would be too over the top to say we rode off into the sunset on a horse?” Niall laughs but if that’s what Lauren wants, he’d make it happen.


End file.
